Jenny
Jenny is the tritagonist and main character of Free Birds, Reggie's lover and wife. She is voiced by Amy Poehler. Appearance Jenny is a greyish-white turkey, with a light blue head and feet with black claws. She a light red knob over her orange beak with a wattle underneathe it. She has light blue eyes and long eyelashes. She has two white feathers with black tips at the back of her head and wears a shell neacklace with a broken shell in the middle of it. Through the half film, her shell was fixed as the new chief turkey. In the Movie Jenny first meets Reggie in the forest where she and Reggie would first talk to each other and after Reggie asks her if it's Turkey paradise. Jenny would clamp Reggie's mouth shut to keep him quiet and when they are running to find more safety Jenny would stop Reggie from falling of a tree they were on and would tell him that they should catch up with the other turkeys and when she and Reggie are off the tree they were on she tells Reggie that her name is Jenny then she and the rest of the turkey's including Reggie would hide in a cave until is OK to get out of the cave and go home but when her brother Ranger gets into a fight with Jake, Jenny would stop them from fighting by grabbing their throats and tell them to stop their gross display and get back home then she would pull down both Jake and Rangers throats and walks away and kindly punches Reggie in the shoulder and saying "It's all about confidence" when she and the rest of the turkey's are about to go in the tree, Reggie asks Jenny is she's Ranger's boyfriend, which Jenny says "Eww, no. Ranger's my brother", then Jenny says even if Ranger was not her brother she wants a boyfriend who uses more mind and less muscle when Reggie says is she serious and shows that he has no muscle she later shows them the baby turkeys and when she puts one in his wings Reggie wonders what it would be like if they had babies she than went excuses me Reggie than changed the subject. over the next day, Reggie does his best to impress her and even asked her to kiss him when springing traps set by hunters and on a walk threw the north woods Reggie accidentally tigered a trap but Jenny pushed him out of the way and they look in each other eyes and share a romantic dance he was surprised she knew how and they soon get close and Jenny tells Reggie that there are dogs behind him, when the hunters arrived and after they escape by hiding in Steve and he asks if she's his girlfriend though they object after noticing their wings they argree, Reggie and Jenny return to the flock they soon slip in to her room lock the door and dance together but after she falls in to his wing they gaze in to each other eye and she offers him a worm which Reggie bravely started socking and it quickly turned to astonishment to find her beak on the end and they started kissing he wrapped his wings around her waist ripped her necklace off and after Reggie cock became visible she supported him to begin thrusting up her virgin hole as they laid on the wall having fallen in love and later she was happy to accept Reggie marriage proposal on the balcony and they had a wedding the following night, and share another dance and she kisses him again after falling in to his wing and answered his previous statement about babies just before Reggie. Manhood was again shown and the light blown out and a flurry of kisses and giggling erupted as they had cloacal to cloacal. Eating someone Category:Turkeys Category:Female Category:Heroines Category:Lovers Category:Birds Category:Animals Category:Heroes Category:Protagonists Category:Adults Category:Characters voiced by Amy Poehler Category:Females voiced by Amy Poehler Category:Daughters Category:Alive